


Are We There Yet?

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, I was asked to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Ryan turns a long road trip into a game.Will the Lads survive?





	Are We There Yet?

Summer in Los Santos. The best time of the year for the Fake AH Crew, especially Geoff and Jack. They were going to be home where it would be nice and quiet. No chaos, no explosions, no racing through the streets.   
It was time for the summer trip to Six Flags for Ryan and the Lads.  
Ryan offered to drive the Lads in his car, while Geoff and Jack stayed home to relax now that the chaos would be gone from the penthouse.

"Did you get everythi-? Gavin. We're not taking the moonball." Ryan glared, seeing Gavin roll his luggage out to the car with a moonball in his other hand.

"Wot?! Why not? I wanna throw it 'round!" Gavin whined.

"You're not throwing it in my car or at the theme park. I'm not paying for any broken shit because of you. Geoff told you to behave anyway. No. It stays home." Ryan scolded. Gavin stuck his tongue out at Ryan and went to put the moonball back in the house. 

"MOONBALL!!"

...of course by throwing it in the kitchen, and making some pots and pans crash to the floor.

"GAVIN! YOU FUCK! Now I gotta pick it all up, you asshole!" Michael muttered, putting the hung up pots and pans away. He also had a red luggage bag filled with clothes and other normal things to have a nice, quiet vacation.

"Sorry, Micoo boi. Ryan is being a buzzkill." 

"Cut it out. We're gonna have fun and let the old men of the house sit and do crossword puzzles for a week. Watching Wheel of Fortune and shit." Ryan chuckled.

"Hey, fuck you, Haywood! We're not that old! You and Jack are almost the same age, asshole!" Geoff called from the living room. "Now, you 4 get the fuck out of here so I don't have to hear your loud asses. And remember, no chaos. Please. I know how you 4 get. Just have a nice weekend and don't cause any trouble for the nice people. They want to have a good vacation, too." He was almost pleading. 

"We'll be fine, Geoffrey! You just have a good time without us. I bet you'll even miss us!" Gavin said, as he handed his luggage to Ryan for storage in the back of the car. 

"What do you have in here? Rocks?!" Ryan groaned, eventually fitting Gavin and Michael's bags in the trunk.

"Nah. Just clothes. And some gold to go with the clothes. And some of my laptops and-"

"Jesus Christ! We'll only be gone for one week! Bring everything but the kitchen sink, why don't ya?" 

"Now, Ryan. You can't blame a lad for wanting to accessorize, can you?" 

Ryan groans and yells back to Geoff. "Can Gavin stay here with you and Jack??"

"Nope! He's your problem now!"

"Damn it! All right, you two. Get in the car. We gotta wait for Lil J now. Hurry up, Jeremy!" Ryan sighed. "This is gonna be a long week..."

"Coming, Ryan!" Jeremy runs to the car with a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on, a pair of aviator glasses and his orange and purple hawaiian shirt and swimming trunks. Around his waist was a Spyro floatie. He had all this on while holding an orange and a purple suitcase, one in each hand. He definitely looked ready for a vacation.

"I'm ready to go! DisneyWorld, here we come!" Jeremy announced happily.

Michael just face-palmed in the car while Gavin tried to hold back his laughter.

Ryan just stared in shock for about 5 seconds, then shook his head and got in the drivers seat. "I'm not even gonna tell him..."

\--------------------

It was 30 minutes of sweet bliss until it finally began.

"Rye-bread? Are we there yet?" Gavin asked.

Ryan gripped the steering wheel tighter while focusing on the highway. "Seriously, Gavin? It's only been about half an hour. No, we are not there yet."

"...how about now?"

"Gavin, shut up! You are so impatient!" Michael complained, racing against Jeremy while playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo Switches. 

"I actually have an idea about how to make sure I don't get bombarded with that question on our trip." Ryan said with interest. This made Michael and Jeremy pause their race to hear this amazing idea.

"Can't wait for this. You're in trouble now, Gav." Jeremy chuckled. "What's the idea, Battle Buddy?"

"We're going to play a little game. And before you ask, yes, you'll still be alive to see the rest of your vacation. Then, we get to play the game again on the way home!"

"Oh, bollocks!" Gavin whined.

"Basically, every annoyance comes with a punishment. Asking me if we're there yet results in a tazefist. And I believe I asked Jeremy to bring that before we left."

"Got it right here!" Jeremy reached into the glove compartment and took out a little tazefist that tazes when triggered. Jeremy held it up and demonstrated a couple times, then gave it to Michael who took it with glee.

"Thanks, Lil J. Gavin, you're so fucked." Michael giggled. Gavin had a look of horror on his face.

"Wot're you doing, Ryan?! Trying to kill me, are you? You bloody lunatic!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Now, wait. That's not all. A bathroom pit stop is one less Looney Tunes character you get to take a picture with, so I hope you all went before we left."

"Yep!" Jeremy nodded.

"I did!" Gavin smiled.

Michael looked uneasy. "Uhh...shit. D-Don't worry! I can do this! I'm meeting Taz this time, god damn it..."

"If there's any 'I'm bored' whining, that's a ride on the roller coaster."

"Oh, that's not so bad." 

"The roller coaster you 3 individually are scared of the most." Ryan continued. "And Jeremy, I know which one that is for you."

Jeremy looked scared. "R-Ryan, you know I'm scared of heights, right? I don't do coasters, buddy..."

"Okay, okay. I'll make an exception for you. I'll take $20 of spending money away and put it in the family spending jar at home." 

Jeremy sighed. "That's a relief."

"5 whines from you, Dooley, and I pop Spyro the floatie dragon."

"WHAT?! RYAN, YOU MONSTER!"

Michael laughed. "Oh, this is going to be very entertaining. I wish Jack and Geoff did this with their road trips."

Ryan smirked. "They're too scared to hurt. But I'm not. Let the games begin!" 

"...so, wait. Looney Tunes? We're not going to DisneyWorld? I'm gonna kill Matt Bragg."

"Shut up, Jeremy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna leave this up to interpretation.  
> What kind of trip do you think they had? Who got punished the most? The least?   
> If you write a fic of your own about this, let me know! I'd love to read it! Or comment below and I can reply to that!   
> Thanks for reading. Sorry if it's a lazy way to end it. It's almost midnight here and my brain has turned off for the night. lolz
> 
> *Kids, do not try these methods of getting through a road trip at home*


End file.
